Solar cells constructed on synthetic foils are known from "L'onde electrique", 1975, Vol. 55, No. 2, pp. 21-24, whereby a first metal layer is manufactured by means of metallizing as a first electrically conductive layer. If such solar cells are to be connected in series, then external wiring is usually employed.